Last night on Krynn
by johananightfighter
Summary: Caution: SlashDalamar und Raistlin have on last night on Krynn as lovers. First postet story ever. No Betareading, because I had no one. Plus Im original from germany. Be gentle, but review.


Disclaimer: Raistlin and Dalamar are not mine. Im very sorry about it. Dragonlance with all his characters belongs to Magrete Weiss and Tracy Hickmann. No money is made with them.

Last night on Krynn

By Nightfighter

Dalamar and Raistlin were standing on the Balcony. A nighty Palanthas at their feet. Here on top was everything quite. No birds in the night air, no noises from the city below, no lights. Only the light from Solinari and Lunitari illuminate the two figures. Dalamar was holding Raistlin in his arm, And the quite was only occasional interrupted by a few coughs.

„ I think we should go inside. The night grow cold, and I don´t want you get ill. „

„ One more moment, please. It´s so wonderful here. Everything is so far away. „

„ I know." Dalamar bowed his head and put a tender kiss on Raistlins head.

„ I wish this night would never end, Dalamar. Why can´t we stand here forever, only you and I. „

„ I too, love. But you know it´s impossible. „

Raistlin sighed softly. He knew, on the end of this night, everything would change. This was his last night on Krynn. And saying goodby was far more heavy than expected. Formost from Dalamar. Their love was not the love they once had, but it was still there. In both hearts. Somebody had once said, that black robes can´t feel real love. But these two had lived the real love. And now they were forced to separat forever.

Everybody had left for the evening. Dalamars apprentices were send away for some missions. These two were alone tonight in the tower of high sorcery of Palanthas. Like their first night. When first these two lonely souls meet. In a fight of passion, that treat to consum them both.

But today Dalamar knows better than let go of his temper. For Raistlin. At this first night he had let go his temper and Raistlin had nearly got killed. From lack of air and an heart attack. His body out of controll , had send Raistlin to the egde of totally exhaustion. Afterwards Raistlin was so weak and ill that he couldn´t get out of bed for a week. The most time he had slept. And Dalamar had watched his fitful sleep.

Now only memorie of a wonderful time, ending forever by sunrise. Raistlin was leaving Krynn with the gods. Dalamar was staying behind, full of memories of a man only he had seen and known. Although he would not be alone. Jenna was there too. He loved the red robe. For over half a year she was living in the tower also. She shared his bed and life with him. But not his magic. This shared he only with Raistlin.

Raistlin coughed again. Dalamar was forced to leave his sorrow thoughts behind and returned to the real world.

„ We should go inside, Raist. Your freezing, I can feel you shiver in my arms." And without waiting for an answer, he lifted Raistlin in his arms and carried him inside. Carefully he lay him down on the bed. The sheeds were new and made of the finest black satin. Raistlin sighed softly. Laying his head on the pillows. Meanwhile Dalamar has closed the balcony door. Slowly he lay down beside Raistlin, whose eyes were close. When he opened them, Dalamar was only inches away from his face. But to far away for him. He touched Dalamars face and pulled him closer with his golden hands till their lips meet. First gently, than with more force. Their tongues danced together the dance of love. Raistlins hands wandered over Dalamars neck down his back. Pulling the elf closer to his body. Hold him in a grib, he wish never ended. Stroking the back of the elf, knowing exakly how his love would react. Dalamar was in heaven again. Raistlins hot lips pressed against his, Raistlins wandering hands, all this was driving him crazy. He struggled to hold on controll.

Raistlin feels the elf shiver under his kisses. He knew Dalamar was ready for everything, would do everything he started. However, today he was not so stupid, like the first time. He has learnd over the years. And he don´t have the energy anymore. Soon Dalamar would take the lead in this game of love. Otherwise he would lose the full storm of his love and this could be dangerous for both. But first he has to broke the kiss or he would choke on the lack of air. And how he had read his thought, Dalamar departed from his lips. Raistlin gasping for air lay underneath him. He shifted his weight, so he was now laying beside and not atop of the archmage. So was breathing easier for his lover. Raistlins body consumed more oxygen than his damaged lungs could give him. Every breath was pure agony. Yet he wouldn´t stop here. Not now. Dalamars lips had left Raistlins, but not his body. They were wandering down Raistlins throat to his collarbones. Where there suck at the skin. Meanwhile Dalamar opend carefully the archmage robes. Then he put an arm around his love neck and lifted him gently of the pillows to take off the robes. Careless he throw them away, while he lay Raistlin down.

Raistlin could feel Dalamars arm snake around his back and knew what the elf would do soon. Carefully he was lifted, his robes were taken away and he was lay down slowly again. Dalamar was alway gentle. Never had he hurt him in any way. Never had he complained, when they were forced to end their lovemaking, because of Raistlins condition. Instead he had made it the archmage comfortable. Browing his famous tea. Than he had held him till he fall asleep, and often he had watched his sleep. But today they would stop at nothing. Today he would fight till the end. Then this was their last night.

„ What your thinking about, love. „ Dalamar asked. He reconnaised that Raistlin was lost in thoughts.

„ At the past. Why can´t we be normal people. Live somewhere else. Let us go away. Together. Somewhere. Where nobody knows us. Where we can live in peace till the end."

„ Oh darling. Please stop thinking. Only this night." And to help him do that he kissed Raistlin. He could tell Raistlin was losing himself in this kiss. So he applied a little pressur to Raistlins lips and under such lovely force, he open his mouth. Dalamars tongue invited himself in his opponent mouth. Their tongues danced in passion. Hands were dancing in the same ryhtem over hot flesh. Newly lips separat, only to explore the others body. In finding the most sensetiv spot of the other. Raistlins nails trails slowly over Dalamars back south. Softly stroking his buttbocks under the robes and at the same time pulling him closer to his own body. The archmage could feel the growing tension in the elfs trousers. And he knew he was not better.

Dalamar had worked his way over Raistlins ears to his nipples. Now he was giving them his full attention. He bit and lick them till they were hard and throbbing with passion. Raistlins back arched in the touch of the tongue as she traveled south. Licking around the archmages navel get him a soft moan. Dalamar smiled, this is was he loved. Raistlin in his hands groaning and winding. And he knew that the soft moans soon would grow loud. Now he was traveling south again, following a little scare under Raistlins navel. Slowly he opend the archmages trousers. With every open button he released a bit more of Raistlins golden skin. So unnatural hot and so wonderfull smelling. He loved his lovers smell. So sweet and like dried roses. He loved every inch of this battered body beneath him. Meanwhile he free´d Raistlin of his trousers. The archmage was now totally naked and Dalamar stoped for a minute. His eyes wandering over the body below. Taking in every inch so he couldn´t forget him.

Then came a voice from somewhere: „ I think somebody is likly overdressed." Dalamar broke into a laugh.

While Dalamar take his robes off, was Raistlin busy taking off the elfs trousers. Opening the buttons he sliped a hand inside and grabed Dalamars goin. The elf groaned loudly. Raistlin pushed the trousers further down. Never would he see this perfekt elfenbody again. Never would he touch and kiss this body. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Yet, Dalamar was kissing his tears away.

„ Don´t cry, darling. Where ever you go, I will be with you. Here in your heart. Every day you close your eyes, you will see me." Dalamar kissed the place where Raistlins heart was.

„ Will I be forever in your heart."

„ Forever and alway."

The sun was shining throw the curtains. The room was bathed in sunlight, so was the bed in the center of the room. One lonely person was lying there. Dalamar. Peaceful sleeping. First move was seen around midday. Slowly he turned around to feel the place empty, where Raistlin had sleeping last night. Dalamar opened his eyes. He was gone. Tears shone in his eyes. Softly sighing the elf noticed something on the pillows. Especially the pillow the arzmages head had lay. When he closed his eyes, he could see Raistlin. Totally exhausted, but happy. His warm breath had passed Dalamars cheeks. But now it was all over. And on the pillow lay a single black rose.


End file.
